Pequeños novios
by ArekuLovesYuri
Summary: "No se trata de calcular y graficar la compatibilidad. Se trata de los pum-pum del corazon. Y no puedes detener los pum-pum." Spoilers de Dentist. Tiffinny, Bubbline, Oil & Vinegar.


**Alguien sáqueme de mi miseria. Esta pareja me esta matando de amor. No quería emparejar al protagonista con un antagonista terciario de tan solo 3 apariciones ¿Como es que acabo siendo mi OTP? Advertencia, relaciones homosexuales extremadamente lindas entre Finn y Tiffany, también una aparición de Marceline y Bubblegum. Lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

" _No se trata de calcular y graficar la compatibilidad. Se trata de los pum-pum del corazon. Y no puedes detener los pum-pum._ "

* * *

Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza todas las noches... Bueno, decir todas seria exagerar.

Habían sido 3 noches desde que Finn el humano salio de Dentista con una rehabilitación oral completa, y algunos recuerdos que tenia que guardar para si mismo. Claro que no podría contarle a nadie lo que paso en esos días ¿Acaso quieres que las moscas espías escuchen?

En la primera noche de vuelta en su cama, no había dormido. Se podría decir que era normal que pasara su primera noche libre reflexionando sobre los sucesos, los cuales bajo ninguna circunstancia podría compartir con alguien mas. Era su pequeño secreto. Es normal pensar en tus secretos a menudo ¿No? Aun así ¿3 noches sin sueño? ¿En serio?

Claro, en el día tomaba largas siestas en el sillón que lograban compensar sus horas de sueño perdidas. Aun así, era poco conveniente, pues se había perdido de algunas aventuras debido a este problema.

Todas las noches, desde el crepúsculo al amanecer, _el_ invadía su mente de la misma forma que un virus zombie invadía un cuerpo infectado. Tiffany Oiler era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Pensaba en su forma de pelear; tan agresiva, tan acelerada, tan espontanea, llena de energía y pasión, pero horriblemente impulsiva.

Pensaba en sus versos confusos, que a menudo le hacían nudos imposibles en la mente cuando intentaba buscar el significado.

Pensaba en su cuerpo, tan delicado y delgado, a pesar de ser extremadamente fuerte, tanto como para lanzar a una persona del peso de Finn hasta el otro lado de la casa del árbol con tan solo una patada.

Pensaba en su cabello, que a pesar de estar algo sucio (Pues, después de todo, Tiffany era un ladrón. Probablemente ni siquiera tenia un lugar para quedarse antes de Dentista), era largo, fuerte y sedoso. Le recordaba a su propio cabello antes de ser cortado años atrás.

Pensaba en su rostro: su bigote gracioso, su piel color azul claro, su mirada profunda que atemorizaba cuando se volvía loco...

No... pero en lo que mas pensaba, era en sus sentimientos. Finn debía admitir que, probablemente era su propia culpa que Tiffany lo odiara, pues el fue quien salto encima de el gritando **"¡Te matare!"** la primera vez que se vieron. Pero eso no era ni la mas remota razón de su enemistad.

¿Como hubieran cambiado los planes del ladrón después de su cambio de sentimientos por el héroe? Claro, el no lo quería; había dejado que el humano colgar sobre las fauces de una bestia... Pero... Tampoco intento matarlo estando vulnerable...

A Finn le gustaba pensar que, a pesar de que Tiffany no lo quisiera, tampoco lo odiara. Como una relación totalmente neutral entre conocidos. Aun que tal vez, solo tal vez, Tiffany podría sentir lo mismo que Finn sentía por el... ¡Un leve cariño totalmente platónico!... hehe... si... tal vez... _Si no estuviera..._

Las palabras faltaban en momentos como aquel, en el que su mente tendía a estancarse en el asunto de su desaparición. No faltaba mencionar que, justamente, había desaparecido dentro de la boca de un gusano gigante. En momentos en los que se detenía a pensar en aquello, sentía una pequeña presión en su pecho, y un leve escalofrió que le calaba los huesos.

Nuestro héroe sabia que, por mas que se negara a si mismo muchas cosas, a veces dichas cosas debían quedar claras.

Ahora era la cuarta noche. Noche de aclarar cosas.

Finn espero el momento perfecto, cuando los ronquidos de su bro aumentaban y sus susurros al dormir se volvían palabras.

 _-Arcoiris, no te acabes la comida~_

El humano camino de puntillas hasta la salida del cuarto y se dirigió escaleras abajo con toda la cautela posible.

Busco y rebusco entre muebles y cajones, en busca de una bolsa de tela que hace mucho tiempo había aparecido mágicamente en su pantalón, cuando por fin lo encontró detrás de una pila de inútiles libros para citas.

-¿Que haces aquí abajo a estas horas? Finn -Le llamo una voz robotica detrás de el, provocando que el mencionado diera un salto y escondiera la bolsa detrás de su espalda de una manera extremadamente obvia.

-¡Oh! BMO... Eres tu... -Exclamo entre risitas nerviosas. -¿Que haces _tu_ despierto a estas horas?

La maquina achico sus ojos digitales, observándolo con sospecha durante unos segundos.

-Tu no me viste aquí, y yo no te vi allí. -E inmediatamente se apago a si mismo.

 _"Eso si es raro. Pero bueno, BMO siempre es rara"_

El rubio se dirigió al baño, tomo rápidamente una linterna y se metió dentro de su cama con un salto de gimnasia, cubriendo completamente su cuerpo y

dejando un espacio frente a el para poder trabajar.

La linterna era la única iluminación, pero era una iluminación buena, lo suficiente como para poder distinguir a los dos individuos que sacaría en ese momento de la bolsa de juguetes mágicos.

 _"Solo un rato. Solo para estar seguro"_ Se repetía a si mismo mientras sacaba al pequeño Finn al pequeño Tiffany, con miedo a caer en la antigua adicción que llego a tener con aquellas pequeñas personas.

Al poco tiempo ambos comenzaron a luchar, rodando un sobre el otro en las sabanas de Finn, intentando golpearse con sus pequeños puños. Esto le saco una sonrisa de alivio en el humano. Pero ¿Por que se sentía un poco... mal? Bueno, probablemente por que eso de observar a tu yo pequeño interactuar con gente pequeña era un tanto enfermizo, como llego a decirle Jake una vez.

La escena cambio radicalmente cuando el pequeño Tiffany termino encima del pequeño Finn; sus manos rodeaban su cuello, pareciendo que estaba por asfixiarlo. Esto asusto al Finn grande, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir y separarlos, el pequeño ladrón había eliminado la distancia que tenia con el pequeño héroe, uniéndose en un beso y deslizando sus manos desde su cuello a los hombros.

El rostro de Finn, el gran Finn, ardía en llamas. Esto no era posible. Esto no podía ser posible. Debía ser la naturaleza de esos muñeco y nada mas, por lo que, solo para probar su punto, saco a la pequeña Bubblegum y a la pequeña Marcy.

La horas pasaron.

Jake se despertó eventualmente, con mas energía que nunca antes y totalmente listo para ir a buscar un tesoro con su hermanito. Tomo todas las cobijas y bolsas de dormir que cubrían a Finn y a su bizarro experimento, sacandole un grito agudo al menor que parecía el de una niña pequeña.

-Hermano ¡Ya te dije yo que esas cosas daban miedo! Son del diablo y... -Ates de poder terminar lo que estaba diciendo, contemplo a los pequeños seres.

Marceline, Bubblegum, Finn y Tiffany estaba usando suéteres aparentemente tejidos a mano. Las dos primeras estaban abrazadas en una esquina, besándose con ternura, al mismo tiempo que la primera tocaba unos acordes en su bajo que se mezclaban perfectamente con la música de un pequeño toca-discos.

Pero los últimos dos eran los que captaban mas la atención de los ojos del joven, pues los pequeños muchachos bailaban lentamente, abrazados el uno del otro, movidos por la suave y romántica música.

-Intente de todo, pero nunca han querido separarse ni juntar una pareja diferente. Han estado todos empalagosos desde que los saque, todos con su pareja. -Hablaba con una rapidez extraña, que resaltaba su nerviosismo aun mas.

Finn no podía digerirlo, era imposible de hacerlo. Había disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los pequeños momentos que presencio esa noche: Desde el primer beso de Finn y Tiffany, pasando por cuando Tiffany aprendió a tejer un suéter para Finn (Gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña Dulce Princesa), y desembocando con este tierno baile. Quería hacer todo eso con el Tiffany de verdad, todo eso y aun mas. ¡Mucho mas!

La mandibular de Jake había logrado tocar el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo gracias a toda su piel.

-Amigo... -Su hermano menor volteo a verlo, observándolo con una mirada totalmente sincera, pero que a la vez rogaba por ayuda, e incluso parecía estar por estallar. - _ **Creo que estoy enamorado.**_


End file.
